


The Power of my love for you

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Based on the songThe power of love - Celine Dion
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3





	The Power of my love for you

_The whisper of your voice against my skin_

_Of our love_

_Are rolling by like thunder_

_As I stare into your dark eyes_

_I hold on to your gorgeous body_

_And I can feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and gentle_

_Your a love I could never let go of_

_'Cause I am your man_

_And you are my man_

_Each time you reach for me_

_I will do all that I can to reach you_

I feel lost, laying here in your arms

When everything is to much to take

It al ends when I am with you

There might be times

When I might seem far away

You never have to wonder Where I am

'Cause I am always by your side

We are heading for forever

Somewhere I have never been in my life

I am sometimes afraid 

But I am ready to learn

Of the power of my love for you

The sound of your heartbeat

Make everything so clear

Suddenly, the feeling that I can't go on

Is light years away

I am ready to learn

Of the power of my love for you

❤❤❤❤❤❤💗💗💗💗💗💘


End file.
